


The Edge of a Knife

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies, Mind Control, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, nonetheless, here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of a Knife

Later, she will not be able to remember how it happened, why she threw him by his neck into the bed in the old queen's chambers, when her anger had mutated into something darker, something worse.

But, nonetheless, here they are.

He fights her for it, until they are both snarling and scratching at each other, but she has just enough of an advantage over him in this new form. She suspects he is letting her win; she shoves the thought away, not knowing what to do with it.

She does not know if she is dooming their masquerade when she tears his clothing away and shoves herself down around him. She does not even know if normal Wraith do this, though he does not appear to be confused about what is going on. She does know that every single Wraith in the hive will realize what is happening, that their lust must be a sharp bright flash in their listless, angry world.

Her face, her hands, her soul- they feel alien to her, but the smooth, hot slide as she ruts against him is so unexpectedly familiar. He is not fighting her anymore, thrusting his hips up to meet hers, though he is still snorting in anger and tearing at the bed.

"Submit," she tells him, the harmonics of her voice swirling as she pushes the words right into his mind.

"Yes, my queen," Todd says, derision and real awe mixed up in his voice, and it is the sweetest sound Teyla has ever heard.


End file.
